dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis: Crown of Thorns
Atlantis: Crown of Thorns is a Tier 9 raid in Atlantis released in November 2018. It also features an elite version. Access to Atlantis: Crown of Thorns requires a Combat Rating of 241 and has a suggested CR of 247. It rewards Rath Crowns and Marks of Victory. Access to Atlantis is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Introduction With the Trident of Poseidon in hand, Ocean Master and Mera are ready to confront the usurper, Corum Rath. Find a way through the deadly Crown of Thorns and inside the Palace! Characters The Combat Rating of the enemies is 258 for the episode and 243 for the event. Map Walkthrough Mera, wielding the Trident of Poseidon, leads Orm and the team through an undersea cave, hoping to be able to enter the Palace under the Crown of Thorns. You are stopped by King Shark in the first chamber after the entrance, who intends to take the Trident and topple Corum Rath for himself and his people. After defeating him, he will join your cause. You discover the Crown of Thorns block the path even beneath the seafloor. However, Mera has the crystal retrieved by Aqualad and the players, obtained by defeating the Crown of Thorns Golem in Atlantis: The Silent School. You must dig in the debris around the second chamber, and infuse the crystal with the roots of the Crown of Thorns, creating your own golem that can tunnel through the Crown, all the while fending off Drift soldiers. This process must be done for the third and fourth chambers as well. There is an orange restoration barrel in the northeast corner of the fourth chamber, hidden behind some red coral. In the final chamber, Mera confronts Murk, furious at his treachery against Arthur. Murk counters he is loyal to his king, Corum Rath, and orders guards to attack you. After a while, he joins the fight himself. After defeating him, he tells Mera to finish him, but she doesn't when Murk reveals he did not kill Aquaman; the latter is being kept, alive albeit injured and weak, in a back room, a sight even Orm reacts to in hopeful surprise. Mera places the trident over him to aid in his recovery, telling him he needs to rest before the upcoming battle. Rewards *CR 241-273: Marks of Victory, Rath Crownss, Loot Items *CR >273: Rath Crowns, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Atlantis: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Heraldry of Atlantis (Briefings) *Rise of the House of Rath (Investigations) *The Lost Crystals of Power (Briefings) Collections *Collections: The Zodiac Crystals (drop) Feats *A Game of Thorns: During the Atlantis: Crown of Thorns (Elite) Raid, allow the Thorn Golems to be damaged so they use their Timber attack on 7 or more Drift Guards during a single run. (25 Points) *Consolation Prize: During the Atlantis: Crown of Thorns (Normal or Elite) Raid, fail to dig up four pieces of driftwood in a row while constructing a Thorn Golem 25 times. (25 Points) *Four in a Row: During the Atlantis: Crown of Thorns (Normal or Elite) Raid, dig up four pieces of driftwood in a row while constructing a Thorn Golem. (25 Points) *On the Nose: During the Atlantis: Crown of Thorns (Elite) Raid, prevent King Shark from using his Feeding Frenzy on your group mates thoughout the encounter. (25 Points) Trivia *In the chamber where King Shark confronts you, you can briefly see him behind the back wall before the camera pans up and you see him swimming down to you instead. Gallery Crown of Thorns (4).jpg Crown of Thorns (5).jpg Crown of Thorns (7).jpg Crown of Thorns (1).jpg Category:Raids Category:8 Players